A whisper of a tear
by Kv's Neha
Summary: * I found a heart tat will love me at mah worst..nd arms tat will hold me ad d weakest..yes baby tats u! * *KaVi Os* * Read nd Review. * * Happy Reading *


Hey frnds! Back wid a KaVi Os. Hope u like nd enjoy this one..nd a note for d secret reader..dear u 1ce reviewed as a guest u used ur name I dnt remember tat bt plssss dear make ur acc over here. I really wanna talk wid u! Pls if possible. Enjoy d Os guyz!

 _A wispher of a tear_

 _*_ _ **D times we were togethe...r** _**_d times...I cry alone...widout u *_**

 _D soft waves of d sea..crashed her feet...d feeling of d cold water...she jz loved it...whneva she missed him...she came here...nd today..she really missed him..a lot...y did she do this to him...y didn't she listen to him...if she did listen to him...thn today two souls...weren't far..two lives wild bt b destroyed...two hearts were apart...may b she was blind...in Sm1s love...tat person who cheated her...she trusted him so mch..nd why did he do...cheat on her?_

 _Two people came to her...nd sat besides her..._

 _Man: Purvi...tu theek hai na.._

 _Purvi smiled sadly: Ha.._

 _Ishi: Jhut mat Bol Purvi...halalat dekhi hai apni...aankhe Laal ho gayie hai...ro ro Ke..Purvi pls na...bhul Jai DEV ko..unse tumhe cheat Kia hai...Aur.._

 _Purvi: Mai DEV Ke liye...nhi ro rahi ishi..._

 _Dushyant: Toh Purvi..Kiski liye ro rahi ho?_

 _Purvi: Ek aise insan Ke liye...jisne mere liye..kya kya nhi Kia...apni dosti ko dav pe lagaya...apne PYAAR Ke liye...Jo insan mujse itna pyaar karta tha...Maine uske sath.._

 _Nd she started..cryin more...ishi tried to console her...she hugged her...in some soothing moments...they separated...Dushyant sat besides her..._

 _Dushyant: Purvi..pls don't cry Yaar...apne bff ko rote hue...nhi dekh sakta..._

 _Ishi: Purvi...apne ap ko taqleef mat do...pls dnt cry.._

 _Purvi: Dushyant...Ishi yaad hai tum donno ko..Jab Maine Kv ko DEV se...milwaya tha...ta hi unse mujse jaha tha...yeh kch theek nhi lag raha lekin..._

 _Flashback;_

 _Kv,Purvi,Ishi nd Dushyant wee havin...dinner at Purvi's house...All of them were...enjoying d dinner...while d doorbell rang...Purvi went nd opned d door...Nd d person standing at d door...made her shocked...she was so happy tat she hugged HIM..._

 _Kv saw this...nd he burned in anger...he didn't react...he placed a sweet yet fake smile...on his face...bt he was so angry...Dushyant knew kv's feelings...so she kept his hand...on Kv's shoulders...kv luked at Dushyant...nd assured him...wid his eyes..._

 _Purvi nd d man separated..._

 _Purvi: Dev! Tum yaha! Tum Toh..._

 _Dev: Jaanta hu jaan...Mai 4 months Ke liye...Kolkata Gaya tha..par 1 month mai wapas...as Gaya...jaan tumhare Bina na...mera man nhi laga tha..._

 _Purvi: Awwww...mujhe bhi tumhari bahoot...yaad a rahi thi..._

 _On d other side...Kv-Dushyant-Ishi were...Still standing besides d dinning table...while hearing their convo...Kv was burnin more..._

 _Kv: Dushyant..yeh Purvi ko jaan kyu...key raha hai...pyaar mai Purvi se karta hu...nd unse hug kyu Kia hai Purvi ko!_

 _Ishi: Kv...shan't raho...hum jaante hai...tu Purvi se pyaar...Karta hai par...hum_ _yeh nhi jaante..ki kya wo bhi...tujse pyaar karti hai..._

 _Dushyant: Kv..dekh Yaar tera react karna...its normal par tu..._

 _Suddenly Purvi nd DEV...came to them..Hand in hand...Nw this tat was enough...Kv's Heart was burning..._

 _Kv: Purvi...yeh koun hai..._

 _Purvi: Kv yeh mera Boyfriend hai...hum donno ek dusted se...pyaar karte hai..._

 _Dushyant nd Ishi: kyaaaaaaaa!_

 _Dev kissed her cheek...nd she smiled..._

 _Kv went num...he couldn't speak anything...he wanted to cry...he wanted to shout..bt he couldn't...his heart was in pain...his 1st love was incomplete..._

 _Dev: Purvi...yeh sab..._

 _Purvi: Are ha...yeh mere bff's hai...Ishi..Dushyant...nd Kv..._

 _Dev: Oh I c..nyc to meet u guys...Kv..tumhare bare mai bahoot suna hai Maine...best friend ho na...Purvi Ke..._

 _kv jz smiled a little._

 _Kv: Purvi...mujhe jam hai...mujhe chalnna chahiye..._

 _Ishi: Purvi...mujhe Aur dushyant ko bhi...aur.._

 _Purvi: Are kya guys..sabko ek sath kaam...as Gaya kya_

 _Dev: are Purvi...its oka...nyc to meet u all..._

 _Kv...ishi...nd Dushyant left..they went to kv's house...in d car he said nthg...not even a single word...jz starring outside...not a single tear drop...Dushyant parked d car...nd everyone got out...they went inside...nd Ishi went to d kitchen..._

 _Dushyant: Kv.._

 _He kept his hands...on Kv's shoulder...Kv luked at him...nd bursted in tears...Kv hugged him tightly...he too hugged him back...he cried out...his pain...in some moments they...separated..._

 _Kv: Dushyant...kyu hamesha aisa Hoya hai...kya mushed Khushi nhi Milne wali kabhi...shayad...meri Purvi..._

 _He could bt say more...jz cried nd cried...nd slept while crying...Ishi came from d kitchen..._

 _Ishi: Dushyant...Kv ki halat theek nhi..._

 _Dushyant: Jaanta hu Ishi...pata nhi zindagi kaise Khel khel...rahi hai Hamare Kv Ke sath...dard hi dard hai...Iske lyf mai..._

 _Ishi: Dushyant..Hume kch karma hoga...apne dost ko aise nhi dekh sakti mai..._

 _Dushyant: Ha Ishi...par kya Kare..use support kar sakte hai...bas..Aur kya Kare hum..._

 _Ishi: ha par Dushyant...this situation is vry delicate.._

 _Dushyant: Ha jaanta hu..Hume isse soch samaj kar...handle karna hoga..._

 _Ishi: hmm..._

 _They didn't knw...tat sm1 was listening to them...they went inside..._

 _Outside d house..._

 _Dev: Are Purvi...chalo na Yaar...(frm d car)_

 _D things which...she jz heard..frm inside...she didn't know...wat to do...how to react...why to say...She didn't reply...Dev came outside...nd kept his hand...on her shoulder..._

 _Purvi: Ha..ha chalo..._

 _Flashback end_

 _Tears rolled down her eyes..._

 _Purvi: Ishi...Dushyant...uss din...jab Maine wo San suna..tab...I was like...pata nhi chala..kya bolu kya nhi...I was totally shocked..._

 _Ishi: Jitna bada Shock laga na tuzhe...use zyada bada...hame playa tha..jab tune Kv ko...wo sab jaha tha..._

 _Flashback_

 _At night.._

 _Kv was sittin on d beach...it was dark...his heart was aching...Whn he noticed sthg...he saw a couple...they were very close...he tried bt to look...bt he noticed sthg...tat made him shocked...he went closer...nd saw tat it was none other...than DEV! He tapped his shoulder...Dev broke frm d kiss...kv luked at d girl...it wasn't Purvi..._

 _Kv: Dev! yeh sab...kya hai! Aur yeh ladki...koun hai..._

 _Dev:(evil laugh) Kv...tuzhe kya laga...mai uss Purvi se pyaar karta hu!_

 _Kv: Matlab.._

 _Dev: Pyaar..wo bhi uss purvi se...kabhi nhi...wo bas ek natal hai...use SHAADI karke...paise leke bhag jaunga.. *sapna* Ke sath...yeh hai meri gf...Jesse mai pyaar karta..._

 _But he could bt complete his sentence...cuz Kv slapped him tightly...his Cheek was red..._

 _Kv: Himmat kaise hui Teri! Yeh San Purvi...ko batana hoga..._

 _Dev: (Evil laugh) haha! Jake boo do...tumhari Purvi ko...wo tera Vishwas nhi Karegi...Jao..._

 _Kv: Woh Toh dekhte hai..._

 _He rushed to Purvi's house...She opened d door..._

 _Kv: Purvi..meri bat suno..._

 _Purvi: Kyu aaye ho..yaha pe!_

 _Kv: Purvi...tum.._

 _Purvi: Tumne Dev ko...slap Kia..._

 _Kv: Purvi...Dev tumhare liye theek nhi hai...pata hai wo beech pe ek ladki Ke sath..._

 _Nd she slapped him tightly on..his cheek...his cheek was red...her eyes were filled wid tears..._

 _Purvi: Aise Kehene ki Himmat kaise hui...tumhari Kv! Tum mujse pyaar karte ho..jaanti hu mai! par apne...pyaar ko pane Ke lie...itna ghinoona ilzam...chi!._

 _Kv: Purvi...tumhe paane Ke liye..mai yeh San nhi kar raha.._

 _Purvi: Jz shut up Kv! Jz shut up! Chale jao yaha se! Jz..go!_

 _Kv: Meri bat..._

 _Purvi: Meri lyf se...chalega jao Kv!_

 _Her words...pierced his heart...he felt as if...sm1 has killed him...sm1 stabbed a knife is his heart...she banged d door on...his face...he left frm thr...he didn't even go home...he took a taxi...nd left tat place...tat area..he left Mumbai..._

 _Flashback end:_

 _Purvi: Muzhe wo nhi...karna chahiye tha...agar mai Kv ki bat sunti...uski bat manti Toh aaj...wo mere pass hoga...Aur..._

 _Nd she started crying..._

 _Purvi: Ishi...Dushyant agar uss din tum log Muzhe...nhi bachate...DEv Aur sapna...ki pics nhi dikate..Toh pata nhi...kya Hota..shayad Aaj mai..._

 _Dushyant: Ssshh. Jab tak tere sath...hum donno hai...tuzhe kch nhi hoga..._

 _Purvi: Thanx ishi...thax Dushyant..._

 _Ishi: Frndz ko koi..thax nhi ke heat Purvi..._

 _Purvi: Dushyant..Ishi...u guys know...mai pyaar Kv se karti thi...par bas...dost I Ke Karan...samaj nhi Payie...Dev ko bas mai pasad.._

 _.Whn she saw sm1 secretly...luk in at them...she got up..._

 _Purvi: Koun hai waha..._

 _D figure...started movin away..she went closer...to d figure...Dushyant nd Ishi accompa her..._

 _Dushyant: Koun ho tum?_

 _D figure turned...it was none other...than KV...yes it was him!_

 _Ishi: Kv...tum yaha...itni salon Ke bad..tum..._

 _Dushyant: Kv..._

 _Nd he hugged Kv..tight...Kv hugged him back..._

 _Dushyant: Kaha the tum...Kv..kitna miss Kia...sab chodkar...chala Gaya..Purvi ko chod kar...chala Gaya..._

 _Kv: Kisine mujse Kaha tha...* Meri lyf se..chala jao *_

 _While luk in at purvi...she luked down...tears filled her eyes..._

 _Kv: Par..shayad..mai uss insan se...itna pyaar karta tha...nhi jaa paya..uski lyf..was more imp to me..isiliye Toh..._

 _Ishi: Tune Beje the na..wo pics..._

 _He kept quit.._

 _Kv: Muzhe chalnna chahiye..._

 _Purvi: Ruko Kv...pls mat jao..._

 _He turned...nd luked at her..._

 _Purvi: I love u..._

 _Her words...made him shock...why did she jz say? She loved him? Did he hear it rite...did an jz say I love u to him?_

 _Kv: It's oka...u dnt need to lie...mai tumse pyaar karta hu..Iska Matlab...yeh nhi..tum bhi...mujse pyaar Karoo..._

 _Purvi: I love u Kv..I reall love u...i m vry sry..mai uss Dev se nhi..tumse pyaar karti hu...bas samaj nhi paayie thi...pata nhi kyu...shayad hamari dosti ki..wajah se...pyaar ko samajne mai...late ho ggayie...bt I cnt live widout u more Kv...I jz can't...I really love u...I m vry sorry...past mai Maine..tumse Jo bhi Kaha...ho sake Toh...Muzhe maf kar do...pls...I love u..._

 _She bursted into tears...tears rolled down..his eyes...he hugged her tight...she to_

 _hugged him back...they cried in each other's arms...they felt protected...in some moments..they separated..._

 _Kv: I love u too Purvi..._

 _He wiped her tears...nd said..._

 _Kv: In aankho mai..Aasu ache nhi lagte...Khushi achi lagte hai.._

 _He side hugged her...while they had a romantic walk..on d beach...nd so did IshYant...after some time...they sat on d sand...hand in hand...dreaming of a new...tomorrow...wid each other..._

 _ *** In d end..u will knw...which pple really love u...they will b wid u..no matter what ciru r..they will handle u..at ur worst...love u at ur least..nd care for u..every time ***_

* * *

haaassshhhh! Finally done...kaise laga guys? Finallly donee! Pls tll me did u like it..or no...Pl mah Vivesha Os.

Thaxx! tkcr! Keep smiling! Love u all!

*Neha*


End file.
